Dimmornas dal (trollet tryggve au)
by LinuzFanficz
Summary: När trollet tryggves hemliga son desperat försöker ta sig till dimmornas dal så upptäcker han nya krafter inom sig och får några fiender på vägen (Slow burn)
1. Chapter 1

För väldigt länge sedan så bodde det lilla bebistrollet Hönse ensam i sin lilla grotta, övergiven av sin familj. Stackars lilla Hönses enda kompisar var hans fula lilla Sten och en möglig Kotte. Men Hönse hade kraften inom sig. Så på sin tioårsdag så fick han sin medelålderskrisen för tidigt och då lämnade hans fula lilla Sten honom för att bli äten av vargar. Då bestämde Hönse sig för att ta sig till "DIMMORNAS DAAAALL" för att köpa sig en ny cyckelpump för där var dom på rea. Men innan han gav sig av så behövde han bli av med alla sina synder som han fick av sin fars arkefiende, häxan surtant. Så lilla Hönse gick till Domkyrkan i Lund för att be till gud trots att han var en av guds misstag i världen. Då blev Hönse träffad av blixten och dog... eller?


	2. Hönses nära döden upp levelse

AJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ! Åh nej jag blev träffad av blixxxten, vad tur att jag hade min cykel hjälm. Nu vet att gud hatar mig och hela mitt släkte, men jag måste fortsätta, det är för sent att sluta nu för jag får INTE missa cykelpump's rean på ica. För att jag skulle kunna ta mig till dimmornas dal så måste jag ta mig igenom munindalen. Det kommer bli svårt för att dom byggde en nöjespark för kommunister där. Men inte vilka kommunister som helst. Utan kommunistmumintrollen. Dessa mörkrets varelser dricker blod med bacon och coka-kola smak och röstar på Putin som president. Och nu skulle jag gå rakt in i deras lya.


	3. Komonisterrna atakkerar

Då var det dags för Hönse att ta sig genom kommenistmunintrollen headquartterz. Hönse tog sitt sniper rifle och sin bazzzoooooka och började gå genom nöjesfältet. Han ryste vid tanken på att detta stället kryllade med kommunister under hela dagarna. Vilken tur att Hönse vistte att kapitalism är det rätta valet.

·*10 år senare*

Åh vilket tur att hönse var framme vid utgången nu då. Men där bakom Hönse finns ju ett nunintroll. Hönse gick snabbare men han just fram tilll utgången när kommunisten hann fram till honom. "Cyka bleat Hail stalin" TO BE CONTINUED BOI


	4. Stalin in l0ve

När han såg stalin så blev han förtrollad och förälskad i han.

*0,001 år senare*

Nu har hönse och stalin en stirrtävling.

*1 Vecka senare*

Hönse och stalin har fortfarande stirr tävlingen nu är den mer spännande än innan. Men nu känner Hönse att kraften inom honom börjar väckas. Nu så Kom en stor storm och världen blev engelsk…


	5. hönse försår

So it turn out that hönses power is changing the language of the WORLD…..by google translate DUN DUN DUNNNN. Hönse har kraften av google translate ihooooom sig. hokus pokus nu kan han prata nordkoreanska. 왜 내 바위 나 두 시계 나루토 떠나지 않았다?. det måste ha varigt så här som han kunde förstå vad stalin sa. hela hönses liv hade varigt en lögn för han kunde förstå vad stalin sa och stalin kan bara prata ryska och det är bara kommunister som pratar ryska så hönse kom på att han måste vara kommunist. hur kunde det vara så att han var en kommunist. det kan inte vara sant. det finns bara ett sätt att lösa det här på. hönse måste begå stjälvmord. Men helt plötsligt så


	6. Sten returns

gick stalin iväg för han kom på att det var dags att sova middag. Nu kunda hönsee andas i fred utan att ha en komunizt i sitt personal space. Hönse gick ut ur kommusistnöjesfältet så nu var han i säkerhet igen. Han darrade från dessa känsliga saker som han varit med om. Var han verkligen kåmmunist? NEj, det kunde inte vara sant. DÅ hörde Hönse ett det prasslade i busken brevid honom så han gik för att ta en titt. i busken var hans före detta kompis "lilla fula

stenen"(AN; stenen är singel).

Hönse- men hej stenen vad gör du här?

sten- hej hönse vill du tjäna pengar snabbt

hönse- jadå det låter gött vad är haken

sten- det finns ingen hake

hönse- okej

Nu blev hönse mistenksam. han hade sett en video i skolan om internetsäkerhet och tyckte at detta var lite skummt, men hönse hade en iq på -420 så han litade på sten och ville tjäna lite snabb cash

Gör inte som hönse.

Detta kapitel kommer från Kunskapsskolan i sverige.


	7. stens awesom dil

Sten- ja då får du följa med mig då hönse

Hönse följde efter sten genom en djungel men det var inga träd där så det var liksom nästan som ett anti-djungel men det gjorde inget för hönse gik där ändå. *EN STUND SENARE* kom sten och hönse fram till en ytte pytte liten grotta i en kulle. i nne i den ytte pytte lila grotttan så far det fult. det fanns toma borkar över allt och sten måste vara läkare för det fanns några sprutor lite här ok där. Hönse tog up en spruta och tita på den.

hönse- är du läkare

sten- öööööhhhhhhh ja de är jag

hönse- vad bra

sten- kom hit hönse

hönse- okej

hönse går 2,4 cm uppåt

hönse- vad vill du

sten- ville du tjäna snabba cash

hönse- ja det vil ja hjärna

sten- bra

sten ger hönse en mysko ryddsäck

sten- ta den här till kotte

hönse- lever kotte. ÅH FAN

sten- ja han bor i clup penguin city, brevid strippklubben. ge väskan till honom.

hönse- okej, men det är kallt ute ock klockan är 27:86 så får jag sova på soffan

sten- NEJ du får går nu

hönse- men det är -69 grader kalt ute

sten- om du villha ditt cask får du gå NU

hönse- K.

hönse går ut i snöstormen som nu har bggt upp utanför han klara sig?


End file.
